Типичное Рождество Гарри Дрездена
by Kisassi
Summary: Гарри так надеялся на спокойное Рождество... (AU к "Продажной Шкуре", Морган выжил. ООС тоже боеле чем вероятен. Отсылки ко всей серии и рассказу: "Выходной".)


Я люблю Рождество. Я просто фанат Рождества. Если вам кто-то скажет, что сироты терпеть не могут этот праздник – можете плюнуть ему в лицо. Рождество – это день, когда поздравляют абсолютно всех; даже в приюты привозят благотворительные пожертвования, а приемные родители, какими бы скупыми и мрачными они ни были в обычное время – натягивают улыбки на лица и устраивают праздник. Плохой или нет, но праздник, а тем, кому выбирать особо не из чего этого хватает для счастья. В то же время – в твой День Рождения поздравляют только тебя, и никакому благотворительному фонду не придет в голову устраивать сбор средств в связи с обычным днем в году, когда родился какой-то там мальчик или девочка. Потому большинство сирот любят Рождество и ненавидят свой День Рождения.

Так что, днем, перед самым Рождеством, у меня было замечательное настроение. Конечно, я еще не дошел до того, чтоб украшать гирляндами свою лабораторию, да и это было бы слишком большим наплевательством на технику безопасности. Честно признаюсь, гирлянды, особенно современные, как и любое другое технологическое устройство, приходило в негодность рядом с чародеем. Которым я и являлся.

— Гарри, с тобой все в порядке? – спросила Молли.

Моя ученица, Молли Карпентер, сегодня, для разнообразия, выглядела не как гремучая смесь трех-четырех молодежных субкультур. На ней был вязанный красно-белый свитер, скорее всего, работы ее матери, Черити, и старые, чуть изношенные, джинсы; даже прическа Молли, обычно пугающая яркостью раскраски, вернулась к естественному пшеничному цвету. Почти обычная девушка... ну, ладно, обычная девушка со сногсшибательными формами, если забыть о ее магическом потенциале.

— Гарри! – снова позвала Молли.

Она помахала рукой перед моими глазами.

— Уймись падаван, – сказал я загробным голосом, – не ведаешь с кем говорю я!

Молли фыркнула.

— По-моему, ты просто задремал.

В какой-то мере, она была права, но каким бы я был учителем, если бы так просто это признал?

— Вовсе нет, – сказал я, – я размышлял о грядущем приходе Санта-Клауса.

Молли фыркнула, давая понять, что ее нисколько не обманул мой экспромт. Она перебирала тетради на своем рабочем столе, который каким-то чудом оставался единственной упорядоченной горизонтально поверхностью во всей лаборатории. И это несмотря на то, что собственных ингредиентов для зелий и заклинаний, как и рабочих записей, у моей ученицы с каждым днем становилось все больше и больше.

— Ты так говоришь, – сказала Молли, – будто в него веришь.

— Я не верю, – ответил я, – я знаю, что он существует.

Молли замерла, а потом молча повернулась ко мне.

— Серьезно? – спросила она скептически.

— Серьезно, Кузнечик. Серьезнее некуда. Он просто переселился в Феерию.

Молли покачала головой, она выглядела ошеломленной и будто бы ждала, что я сейчас скажу: "Это штука, ха-ха", но я не собирался этого делать. Санта действительно существовал, пусть и не совсем такой, каким его рисуют на открытках. Не то, чтоб я встречался с ним лично, но и тех фольклорных персонажей, что попадались мне на пути, было достаточно для понимания схемы. Легенды меняются, сказки искажаются до неузнаваемости и на выходе выходит нечто совсем другое.

— Если он живет в Феерии, – сказала Молли задумчиво, – то он из Зимних, верно?

— Черт, – сказал я и потер лоб, – я никогда не задумывался над этим, Кузнечик, но да, это было бы логично.

— Спасибо, Гарри, – она вздохнула и снова склонилась над своим столом, – теперь я не уверена, что смогу не дергаться при виде множества Санта-Клаусов на улицах и в торговых центрах.

Зимние – это одна из двух династий фейре, так называемый "Неблагой Двор", я общался с ними достаточно, чтоб сказать: да, они именно такие, какими их изображают в сказках. Даже еще хуже. Несколько лет назад, Молли оказалась в плену в Арктис Торе, твердыне Зимних. И только ценой огромных усилий удалось ее спасти. Не буду умалять своего вклада, но скажу, что без помощи я бы не справился. С тех пор у моей ученицы несколько настороженное отношение к Зимним. И я ее не виню, а всецело поддерживаю. Эти ребята вовсе не те, с кем вы бы хотели встретиться в темном переулке. По большому счету, с ними вообще лучше не встречаться.

И мне тоже было неуютно о том, что белобородый, веселый и добрый Санта, один из этих психов, развлекающихся убийствами.

— Расслабься, Кузнечик, – попробовал я успокоить Молли, – не думаю, что он действительно носит красную шубу с белой оторочкой. Среди фейре много чудаков, но это было бы слишком.

— Ага, утешил, – фыркнула Молли.

Глядя на нее, я вспомнил, о чем хотел поговорить до того, как рождественское настроение охватило меня и заставило отвлечься.

— У меня есть серьезный разговор, – сказал я.

Молли повернулась ко мне и чинно сцепила руки. Она всегда чувствовала, когда можно подурачиться, а когда время для шуток уже закончилось. Я оперся на угол стола с Маленьким Чикаго (это модель моего города, в которую я вбухал целое состояние, но заставил работать и теперь, теоретически, мог отыскать любого человека не выходят из лаборатории) и скрестил руки на груди.

— Дело касается твоего отца, – произнес я, – и Моргана.

Моя ученица виновато опустила голову. Что ж, я так и думал: ей есть чего стыдиться.

Мне стоит сказать, что отец Молли – Майкл Карпентер – Рыцарь Креста, точнее, он был Рыцарем Креста до недавнего времени. Если говорить просто, не вдаваясь в детали, он боролся с силами Зла (именно так, с большой буквы) и был владельцем одного из трех мечей, в которые, как говорят легенды, закованы те самые гвозди с того самого креста на котором распяли того самого парня, чей День Рождения мы собираемся праздновать уже этой ночью. Майкл часто оказывал мне поддержку, несмотря на опасность моих авантюр, пока в последний раз это не стоило ему здоровья. Отец Молли остался инвалидом, но это не слишком расстроило его – теперь он официально "вышел в отставку" и мог быть со своей семьей, а защитой их дома занялись на самом высоком уровне. И когда я так говорю, то имею ввиду бывшего нанимателя Майкла. Поверьте, он действительно серьезно подходит к вопросам трудовой дисциплины.

Морган же, в свою очередь, был одним из Стражей Белого Совета чародеев. Тех ребят, что воплощают собой справедливость по отношению к нарушителям Законов Магии. Попросту, убийц, солдат, судей и палачей в одном лице. С тех пор, как мне исполнилось шестнадцат помощью колдовства убил своего учителя (что является нарушением одного из Законов Магии), пусть и в целях самозащиты, Морган гонялся за мной с острым желанием отрубить мне голову, стоит мне сделать один неверный шаг. И, хотя со временем меня почти оправдали – на взгляд Дональда Моргана я оставался бомбой со взведенным часовым механизмом. Мое назначение Стражем и, тем более, то что я заступился за Молли (она тоже нарушила один из Законов Магии, по незнанию и из желания помочь друзьям) вовсе стало сильным ударом для него. Тем не менее, когда Моргана подставили, за помощью он пришел именно ко мне. После всей той заварушки, в которой, как я уже говорил, пострадал отец Молли, Моргана должны были осудить на смерть. Но вмешался ваш покорный слуга и указал на настоящего виновника. После довольно глупой и самоубийственной погони за ним в Небывальщину, Морган чуть было не умер. До сих пор не знаю, каким чудом его удалось спасти.

Вы думаете, что произошедшее изменило его характер? О, вы просто плохо знаете парней старой закалки. Страж Дональд Морган остался все так же груб, нетерпим и резок. И, к тому же, на днях Майкл посчитал нужным сообщить мне, что видел его рядом со своим домом. Конечно, он мог ошибаться, но я вполне доверял зрению отца Молли. А реакция самой моей ученицы подтверждала, что не все чисто в этом деле. А кому, как не частному сыщику, вроде меня, заниматься подозрительными делами?

— Послушай, – сказал я, – вполне понимаю тебя. И то, что с тобой происходит.

Стоило мне сказать это – Молли покраснела. Я сбавил поучительности в тоне и добавил сочувствия, может, я и не был образцовым учителем, но за все эти годы кое-какие трюк усвоил. В частности, что, когда ты слишком давишь – твои слова могут просто проигнорировать. Так что гомеопатическая доза сочувствия не повредит.

— Морган может быть еще той задницей, – продолжил я, – но он специально провоцирует тебя.

— Ты думаешь? – спросила Молли тихо.

— Я уверен, Кузнечик. Просто не позволяй себе поступить опрометчиво.

Молли тяжело вздохнула и посмотрела мне в глаза. Обычно, в общении с чародеем, этого делать не стоит. Иначе можно ненароком открыть ему свою душу и увидеть его, но с моей ученицей это не было проблемой: когда-то мы уже заглянули друг другу в душу, а это как ветрянка – можно прочувствовать лишь единожды. Так что теперь мы могли смотреть друг другу в глаза сколько угодно.

— Ты говоришь совсем как моя мама, – сказала Молли.

— Не могу понять, падаван, это комплимент или оскорбление.

Она рассмеялась.

Дальнейший разговор оборвал телефонный звонок. Несколько лет назад я решил, что лучше провести запасную линию вниз. Сосредоточенность звонок все равно нарушал, даже, когда телефон наверху, в квартире, а пока ты доберешься по лестнице до него – многое может произойти.

— Лаборатория Гарри Дрездена, великого и ужасного, – сказала Молли, подняв трубку. – Оставьте ваше сообщение после звукового сигнала.

А потом, послушав пару секунд, передала трубку мне.

— Гарри! – в голосе Уолдо Баттерса слышалось облегчение. – Слава Богу. Пожалуйста, приезжай. Тут такое... такое... такое... приезжай!

— Блин-тарарам, Баттерс, что "такое"? Куда "приезжать"?

— Да в морг же! Я в морге!

Я замер.

— Баттерс, можно у тебя спросить, что ты в канун Рождества делаешь в морге?

Не подумайте, что я из тех героев старых боевиков, которые треплются о пустяках перед лицом неминуемой гибели. Хотя, конечно, я треплюсь о пустяках перед лицом неминуемой гибели, но только для того, чтоб отвлечь врага, не более того. Но, если бы дело действительно было совсем серьезно – Баттерс не был бы так спокоен. Судя по интонации, сейчас он был в большей степени раздосадован, чем напуган. Я не хочу сказать, что мой знакомый патологоанатом трус, у него просто очень хорошо развит инстинкт самосохранения в том, что касается сверхъестественных вещей.

— Заехал забрать мою красавицу, – не без гордости ответил мне Баттерс. – Сегодня рождественский конкурс и моя версия Jingle Bells всех потрясет, я это гарантирую!

Я в этом и не сомневался, хотя предпочел не представлять во имя сохранения душевного равновесия.

— Так что у тебя там сейчас?

— Гарри, лучше приезжай. Я не уверен, что могу внятно объяснить.

А ведь я хотел провести сегодняшний день, наслаждаясь блаженным бездельем.

— Ладно, приеду.

— Спасибо!

Я положил трубку и перевел взгляд на Молли.

— Кузнечек, собирайся, чувствую, что мы увидим нечто необычайное.

Когда я говорил слово "необычайное" то подразумевал что-то другое. Ну или, по крайней мере, не то, что мы увидели, когда добрались до морга.

Пол и стены коридора по которому нас вел Баттерс, были измазаны красным, причем, неизвестный пытался придать своим художествам форму не то каких-то символов, не то рун, но не рассчитал того, что рисует жидкостью, а жидкость имеет привычку стекать.

— Ну и запах, – сказала Молли, – это, что, кровь?

— Кровь, – подтвердил я, – свиная, по-моему. И сильно разведенная водой.

— Чего тогда такая яркая?

— Краситель, – мрачно подсказал Баттерс.

Недовольство словно добавило его небольшому росту дополнительных пару сантиметров.

— Тупые, мелкие идиоты. Я бы сам их, но так будет нагляднее.

Молли с недоумением посмотрела на меня, я пожал плечами. Примерно можно было догадаться, что произошло, но лучше было послушать Баттерса.

Он провел нас в один из залов, который явно пострадал от нашествия неизвестных художников больше всего. Тут рисунки были четче, кое-где на стенах виднелись пропалины, не больше и не темнее тех, что оставляют потушенные о поверхность сигареты, а посреди всего этого стояли двое...

— О нет, – простонал я, – опять...

Это были парень и девушка на пару-тройку лет младше Молли. Они были одеты во все черное и обвешены побрякушками, которые во множестве продаются во всех "эзотерических" лавках. Девушка, чьи волосы были высветлены до бледно-золотого, но ярко-рыжие корни все равно пробивались наружу, в руках держала палочку. И, когда я говорю "палочку" я подразумеваю что-то из тех, которые можно заказать по телефону, так как в телемагазине они проходят в рубрике: "Сделайте своему малышу подарок в духе Гарри Поттера". А парень стоял, как ему казалось, угрожающе растопырив руки и выпучив глаза. Смотрелось это так, будто он пародировал жабу.

Я знал этих двоих. Они были из группы подростков, которые втемяшили себе в головы, что они выдающиеся колдуны, если могут создавать маленькие светящиеся шарики или вызывать у кого-то приступ легкой чесотки. Какое-то время назад они обвинили меня в том, что я злонамеренно уничтожил их заклинания, на деле, я вообще не был уверен, что те заклинания не были действием случайных сил.

— Анна, – удивленно воскликнула Молли. – Ты что тут делаешь?

— Молли? – девушка с палочкой опустила руку. – Ты с ним?

— Что происходит? – нервно спросил парень. – Ты знаешься с этими?

Мы какое-то время молча переглядывались.

— Ты помирилась с родителями? – спросила Молли.

— Да, – ответила названная Анной крашеная блондинка, – мама была рада. Они боялись, что я угодила в секту.

Молли выразительно осмотрелась по сторонам.

— О, да. На самом деле ты просто любишь костюмированные вечеринки.

Анна вспыхнула и метнулась к лежащему на полу рюкзаку, куда принялась судорожно прятать палочку.

— Сдавайся, глупый колдун, – неуверенно, с почти вопросительной интонацией, сказал парень, – не все члены нашего культа смогли сегодня выступить против тебя, но...

— Их родители на Рождество не выпустили? – предположила Молли.

— Да... но это неважно, я...

— Заткнись, – рявкнула на друга Анна. – Боже мой, да заткнись ты.

— Что тут происходит? – это уже не выдержал я. – Что за бардак? Баттерс, ты не мог сам ничего сделать?

Уолдо, топтавшийся поблизости глубоко вздохнул.

— Вообще, – сказал он, – я хотел выдернуть тебя из дому, чтоб сделать подарок. А тут этих обнаружил. Выпроводить я мог, но кто будет порядок наводить?

— Подарок? – тупо переспросил я.

Молли выделила другое слово.

— Порядок? – с ужасом спросила она.

А потом перевела взгляд на горе-колдунов и сказала зловеще:

— Что ж, у меня уже есть две кандидатуры на место уборщиков.

В такие минуты я действительно боюсь своей ученицы.

Через несколько часов и мы ехали ко мне домой, в смысле, я собирался завезти Молли к ней, а потом отправиться к себе. Подростки в рекордные сроки убрали созданный ими бардак (на самом деле, они вовсе не хотели увидеть меня, просто пытались провести какой-то ритуал), а Баттерс торжественно вручил нам с Молли свертки, несколько небрежно замотанные в оберточную бумагу .

— Я надеялась, – заметила Молли, – что он подарит тебе ключи от машины или новую куртку.

— Вопросы о карете и платье предлагаю переадресовывать моей фее-крестной, Гас.

— Ха-ха, – ответила Молли. – А почему именно Гас?

— Скажи спасибо, что не Рипичип.

Когда я высадил Молли у дома Карпентеров – уже начало темнеть, зимние дни все-таки короткие.

— Я приду к тебе попозже, – сказала моя ученица.

— А твоя семья не будет против?

— Напротив. Мама как раз хотела передать со мной тебе часть праздничного ужина, да и они очень настойчиво уговаривали Дэниела провести время с друзьями.

Я нахмурился: что-то было неладно, трудно представить, чтоб такая дружная семья, как Карпентеры, не хотели быть вместе в Рождество. Молли, видимо, заметила мое напряжение и рассмеялась.

— Расслабься, босс, – подмигнула она, – где-то следующей осенью, думаю, у маленького Гарри появится братик или сестричка.

Ну, что ж, это кое-что объясняло.

— Ладно, тогда увидимся, – сказал я.

— Ага. Насколько помню, к нам присоединится сержант Мерфи, верно?

Блин-тарарам, я чуть было не забыл о Кэррин! Я кивнул и поехал домой. У меня было еще пару часов, чтоб привести себя в приличный вид. А еще поставить и нарядить ель. Купит я ее купил, но руки что-то сделать не доходили, а мои сверхъестественные уборщики не совсем понимали, зачем оно нужно.

Когда Мерфи вошла в мою дверь – я сидел на диване почти без сил.

— Привет, Гарри, я принесла курицу.

— Ага, я рад.

Сержант Кэррин Мерфи, мой друг и удивительная женщина. Внешне она может и напоминать вам рождественского ангела, с ее золотистыми волосами и милым личиком, только не говорите этого при ней. Иначе можете получить хук слева, а он у нее отличный. Мои выбитые зубы тому подтверждение.

Мерфи совершила сложный акробатический трюк, переступая через Мыша и, одновременно, стараясь не столкнуться с Мистером, который решил именно в этот момент прогуляться поблизости, и удерживая в высоко поднятой руке пакет, источавший вкусные ароматы. Уверен, что только многолетняя практика боевых искусств позволила Кэррин выйти из этого трудного положения с ловкостью.

Чтоб вы лучше себе представляли: Мыш – это такой лохматый пес, размером с бычка и с соответствующим телосложением, а Мистер – пума, упорно маскирующаяся под кота.

— Интересно, где там Молли? – поинтересовался я в пространство.

— Недалеко, я ее видела, – раздался с кухни голос Мерфи.

— Так почему она еще не пришла? – удивился я.

Беспокойство нарастало, но еще не достигло той точки, чтоб заставить меня подняться с дивана.

— Они с Морганом беседовали.

Теперь достигло. Я моментально вскочил, дивясь при этом такому наплевательскому отношению Мерфи.

— С Морганом? – переспросил я, подхватывая с кресла свою куртку. – С МОРГАНОМ? БЕСЕДОВАЛИ?

Мыш поднял голову и недоуменно уставился на меня, выглянувшая из кухни Мерфи практически повторила его выражение, хотя у нее получилось чуть менее выразительно и более симпатично.

— Гарри, ты чего?

— Мерфи, Молли там беседует с Морганом. Ты не слышишь в этой фразе скрытой угрозы?

Она открыла рот, чтоб мне что-то ответить, но с кухни раздался шелест пакетов и победное урчание Мистера и Мерфи, выругавшись, снова нырнула туда.

Я уже приготовился выйти на улицу и спасти свою ученицу, как она вошла в дверь. Ну, не то, чтоб вошла. Она мучительно принялась толкать ее, пытаясь открыть достаточно, чтоб проскользнуть ко мне в квартиру. После очередной заварушки я поменял выбитую дверь на кое-что более прочное и за это пришлось платить тем, что теперь она открывалась только при очень большом напряжении физических сил.

— Привет, – сказала Молли.

Мыш поднялся и подошел к ней, чтоб совершить свой ритуал приветствия и, заодно, заглянуть в ее сумку, где, по всей видимости, и была та часть ужина, что обещала отправить с ней Черити. Моя ученица чуть наклонилась (ей едва ли пришлось согнуть спину), чтоб почесать Мыша за ушами.

— Привет, – сказал я, – как там Морган?

Молли испуганно глянула на меня, ответила что-то вроде: "Хорошо", а потом принялась снимать свою кислотно-зеленую куртку.

— Молли, привет, – это Мерфи снова выглянула из кухни, – народ, мне удалось спасти часть курицы от Мистера, потому идемте уже есть.

Молли явно обрадовалась возможности сбежать от меня на кухню. Женщины. Они всегда заодно.

Когда я последовал за ними то нашел еще одно подтверждение своей теории: Молли и Мерфи мило болтали.

— Какой кулон, новый?

— Да, в смысле нет, в смысле да. Он старый, но мне только-только подарили.

— Санта к кому-то пришел раньше срока!

— Не надо про Санту, – попросила Молли, – очень прошу.

Я прокашлялся и они обе посмотрели на меня. Мистер задумчиво глянул в сторону зажаренной курицы на тарелке, прикидывая, удастся ли ему добраться до нее, пока мы все отвлеклись.

— Молли, – сказал я серьезно, – нам с тобой нужно поговорить.

— О, Гарри, – устало сказала Кэррин, – она взрослая молодая женщина, а ты не ее отец.

— Я ее учитель!

— Можно говорить об этом не сейчас?

— А когда? Когда ей отрубят голову? Молли, пойми, Морган и меня провоцировал...

Я осекся, потому что она смотрела на меня с каким-то недоумением и даже испугом, будто я сказал, что у Мистера выросла вторая голова, а Мерфи начала дышать огнем и отрастила крылья.

— Молли, – сказала Кэррин и мне показалось, что струйки дыма у нее из ноздрей были бы уместны, – запомни одну вещь: мужчины слепы. Даже лучшие из них, не говоря уже о твоем учителе.

И наконец-то я обратил внимание на тот самый кулон о котором они говорили, когда я зашел на кухню. Он действительно был старым. Даже, скорее, древним. Потемневший от времени серебряный круг, внутри которого располагалась трискиле, тройная спираль, в окружении еще нескольких, более мелких, двойных спиралей. И от кулона исходила фоновая магия, что-то сродни моей пентаграмме, доставшейся мне от матери, но чуть-чуть другое. Как фамильные украшения, на которые каждое поколение накладывает свой магический отпечаток.

В моей голове что-то щелкнул размаху опустился на стул.

Дональд Морган мило беседовал с Молли и подарил ей свою фамильную реликвию. Нет, он не хочет убить мою ученицу. Все намного-намного серьезнее.

Я рассеянно погладил Мистера, который доедал наш рождественский ужин.


End file.
